Night Of Da Killer
by Invader Johnny
Summary: During 9 11 our friend Squee was killed on the plane so Nny went after Osama with a little help from Zim in order to kill him in the most horrible way possible... a one shot...enjoy.


_Story : Night Of Da Killer_

_Writer : Invader Johnny._

_Plot : During 9 / 11 our friend Squee was killed on the plane so Nny went after Osama with a little help from Zim in order to kill him in the most horrible way possible... a one shot... enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, Squee, and Johnny The Homicidal Maniac they belong to Jhonen Vasquez._

_Now this is my first JTHM fan fiction so tell me watcha think._

* * *

_House 777 :_

_Osama was waking up and, he noticed he was not in his hiding place back home but in a basement filled with torture devices, he noticed blood in each one of the devices, Osama tried to move his arms but he couldn't, he moved his head and noticed that he had chains in his hands, arms, legs, feet and in his waist so he was unable to move any part of his body._

_Suddenly he heard a door open, Osama looked at the stairs and saw a shadow, someone was coming._

_Then a tall thin man was seen and, once he walked down the last stair he saw that this man had a very very angry look on his face, Osama cowered at the sight of Nny, he then noticed that Johnny had a knife on his left arm and on the other a photo of a kid._

"Well looks like the most "dangerous" terrorist in the world is nothing more than a coward" said an obviously angry Johnny.

"Who are you?" asked the terrorist.

"The one who will be responsible for your death"

"I'm not afraid of you and, I bet my followers are looking for me right now and once they find me they will kill you for kidnapping me" Nny could tell Osama was lying.

_Johnny began to laugh and he was officially scaring his latest victim._

"You really think anyone gives a shit about you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do mister..."

"Just call me Nny and also your wrong, because of you Afghanistan is a very poor country"

"You wacky American"

_Johnny felt a growing urge to kill him at that moment but he calmed down... he would soon get to do it, after his little talk._

"Now originally I wouldn't care if people died since I hate humanity but in this case I'll make an exception"

_Nny showed Osama a photo of a kid he knew._

"What do you see here!" snarled the thin man.

"A very ugly kid" answered Osama

_Johnny once again tried to remain calm and he tried VERY hard since he felt tempted put the guy's head up his sorry ass._

"No, actually this kid happened to be my little friend Squee, he was coming home from visiting his grandparents ( who amazingly liked him) but your bastards took control of the plane and killed him along with many innocent people, the only friend I had is dead because of you!"

"I'm touched" Osama said mockingly.

"Now Squee´s parents were thrilled he died and I was planning to kill them but then I thought of keeping them alive because that's what Squee would've wanted." Johnny said losingwhatever patience he had.

"Why are you telling me this?"

_The homicidal maniac ignored him and continued with his speech._

"Now listen to me you son of a bitch, this kid didn't deserved to die and neither did the others you killed on those planes and the towers!" Nny screamed "You ruined the lives of thousands of people that horrible day and I'm gonna make sure that you never hurt anyone again".

"But I thought you hated humanity"

"I do, but if possible I hate even more people like you who kill for pleasure" said Nny all matter of fact like.

"And how do you plan to kill me?" asked a terrified victim.

"With my knife and don't worry about your blood I saved a very special place for it in the wall" answered Nny with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Your wacky" Well that was enough to make Nny lose whatever clarity he had at that moment.

_Nny put Squee´s photo in his pants pocket and then he put hid knife trough Osama´s left eye, then trough his stomach, his arms, legs and every other part of the terrorist's body, the agony was music to Nny ears._

"Let's see how you like being killed!" yelled the insane murderer.

_Osama continued to scream as his blood was drained out of his body, the final thing that he saw was his murderer with a satisfied face._

_Osama woke up, he looked where he was and then he saw a very tall creature coming towards him._

"Well well well, looks like your gonna suffer for all eternity my "friend", said Señor Diablo in a sinister voice.

_Pepito appeared out of nowhere and gave Osama a death glare._

"This is for my friend Squee!" screamed the antichrist.

_Two demons appeared behind Osama; they grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him so they could take him to the ironic punishments room._

_The terrorist gave the most horrible scream of fear no man or demon should ever hear._

_Señor Diablo and Pepito watched the terrorist go with wicked smiles on their faces (while covering their ears)._

* * *

Back on house 777 :

Johnny was writing on his die-ary.

_Dear Die-ry :_

_This has been on interesting day, I just killed the most wanted terrorist in the world and I used his blood for my wall, I have to thank Zim for taking me to Afghanistan and helping me find that bastard because if it wasn't for him it would take me years to find that asshole._

_Now I know that killing Osama wouldn't bring Squee back but at least now that he's dead no more people will die because of him, it's ironic, he killed thousands of people and now he ended up dead because of his actions so in a way killing people can be a good thing._

_You know Die-ary maybe next time I die I'll be able to go to heaven and see Squee again or maybe go to hell and see what kind of punishment Señor Diablo gave Osama._

_I think I'm gonna try to commit suicide again._

_J. C._

* * *

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"._

_This saying was written by Edmund Burke (1729-97), and I think is right for my story._

_THE END._


End file.
